Episodes
RELEASE DATES The series first debut was on September 9, 2017 with Episode 1, and Episode 2 being uploaded a day later. It wasn't until October 18 that Episode 3 would be made. Ten days later, Episode 4 was uploaded. Episode 5 was the first episode to have Mario absent from the show, the episode had taken 2 months to come out, on December 15. Then, Episode 6 was made on January 31, 2018, with Mario still absent. Episode 7 took a month on Feb 27, and Mario returning to the show. Another month passed until on March 18 that Episode 8 came out. The series went on hiatus for about a year, the longest gap between two episodes, until Episode 9 Part 1 and Part 2 came out on March 11, 2019. Currently there is no more episodes, yet Episode 10 may come soon. STORY Episode 1 takes place in Ice's House. The story is that it is Ice's birthday, and Mario wants to buy him a Wii U with Super Mario Maker. Mario finds a cow that owns a Wii U with Super Mario Maker, and steals the Wii U from him. Near the end Mario throws a suprise birthday party for Ice with his family and friends. Episode 2 starts off the same as before, in Ice's House. Ice is looking at tickets when he realizes that he's won a visit to a cooking game show. Pumpkin the show's host, enters from the oven. Mario tends to fool around and not be serious. Ice cooks drum chicken on a slice of bread, meanwhile Mario makes spicy ice cream with chips. At the end Ice gets 10 points, winning the show, and receiving the prize, a PSP (Playstation Portable). Episode 3 starts with Ice and Mario sleeping in (once again) Ice's House. They wake up, and then realize that the power is out, and search for a way to turn it back on. They meet up with Luigi and keep seeing Bendy, but not knowing who it is. They end up getting chased by Bendy, but eventually setting up a trap and Bendy gets caught. They then decide that they will put him in a blender and throw the aftermath of it off of a cliff. Episode 4 starts off exactly the same as Episode 3 (asleep at Ice's House) until they wake up and find a cow riding a ship. They walk around some more, until they (somehow) find Bendy lurking inside of Ice's House again. Mario then goes back to sleep. They hit Bendy with an axe, and trap him in a box. They decide to ship Bendy all the way to China. Episode 5 has the power gone (once again) in Ice's House. This is the first episode to not include Mario. Ice mentions that he went to his other house. Ice meets a Pikachu after leaving, and they both go to the fair together. They meet a donkey working at the fair, but it's obvious to all of them that it's a scam. They also meet a huge Cat. Another larger Pikachu works at a different game. They end up leaving because nothing interesting happens and a lot of the games are scams. Nothing that interesting happens this episode. Episode 6 starts off in Ice's House (what a suprise) where Mario is once again absent. He invites his Snowman friend (not to be confused with Pumpkin from Episode 2) and they play Overwatch for a while. Ice has a hard time trying to fall asleep while Snowman yells alot. Ice then wakes up to see that the Snowman has thrown the controller at the TV, breaking it. Episode 7 starts with Mario in Ice's House, finally returning after a 2 episode absence. (Fun fact, you can actually hear their voices that got deeper in this episode!) Him and Ice decide that they want to go to a restaurant, and find the most nice looking one. They go to the restaurant and realize that the cow that Mario stole the Wii U from (all the way back in episode 1) owns the restaurant. They don't pay for their food and end up running away. Episode 8 starts in Ice's House again, where Mario calls over Ice to show him google maps. They find a super nice looking hotel and decide to stay there. They realize that once they get there that the hotel is much more sketchy than they thought it would be. They play some air hockey, go to sleep, and end up eating at the restaurant at the hotel too. Episode 9 is the first episode to have an actual evil villain that Ice needs to stop, or else he will destroy the world using a laser machine. It is also the first episode to be split into 2 parts. It even is the first episode to have much better video quality! At the start of Part 1, before anything happens, The Boss tells Cow and Bendy how Ice and Mario have hurt them, and convinces them to join his team. He tells Cow and Bendy to get some gem pieces to activate his machine. The video then cuts to Ice's House where Ice and Mario talk about going to a mall. They arrive at the mall, and Ice finds his cousin Slush selling Nintendo Switches. They buy one, but soon find Bendy stealing a diamond from a Fox's shop and follow him to Cow and The Boss. Ice then gets knocked out. Part 2 has Ice and Mario wake up in The Boss' lair. Bendy traps Mario in a safe and locks it, stating "we don't want him interfering with our plan" as a reference to The Boss' plan of destroying the world. The Boss soon comes to ice and tells him his plan. He said he wanted to obliterate the country first, but would now rather obliterate Mario first instead. Ice confronts him and they end up fighting until Ice wins and turns off the machine. Mario is freed from the safe and Bendy runs off. They have successfully saved the world. The episode ends with Ice and Mario talking about how this is the last episode of the series. No information on Episode 10 is known, but there is yet to be revealed for the future of Ice.